


Favors

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo’s locked away for murder and Kaoru’s one of the guards assigned to his block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: for Anon on tumblr. Kyo x Kaoru prison fic.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime

Kaoru leaned against the wall opposite the cell, his eyes on the newest prisoner to this block. His name was Kyo and Kaoru had been watching him for the entire week he’d been locked away. According to the papers, the guy had lost it and beat someone to death, bashing their head against the concrete over and over until they were nothing more than a bunch of brutalized meat, unrecognizable. But watching him now, he didn’t look like he’d have the strength to do that to the size of man that he’d been accused of doing it to.

Kyo was tiny, a mere five foot two inches and the man who was dead was over six feet tall, a foreigner who also weighed well over three hundred pounds. In Kaoru’s opinion, the guy had been framed. He bore tattoos that put him in the wrong territory for the attack, out of his own yakuza jurisdiction and into the other side’s. And that only added to the idea that it was all a set-up.

He pushed himself away from the wall and moved to the cell, rattling the door a little and causing the little blonde to look up at him. Such piercing eyes, glowering at him from under the fringe of unkempt bangs. The guy’s clothing was covered in blood and he looked a sorry sight like this. “Want a shower?”

The blonde’s features softened and he got to his feet, not saying a word, just coming to stand by the door, pushing his hands out through the bars, offering them to be cuffed.

Kaoru put the cuffs on him and tested them before he unlocked the cell and let the blonde out, motioning him in front of him. “Go straight and then left.” He couldn’t believe in the week he’d been here, no one had offered to let him shower. That was disgusting, if not inhumane.

Kyo followed the instructions and didn’t give any trouble, just stopping at the shower room doors and waiting on Kaoru to push the button to unlock them. He went inside and Kaoru followed, the door locking behind them. A shuffling let them know another guard had come to the door to guard the outside since unless they had reason not to, they usually freed the prisoner to allow them to wash properly. And so far Kyo hadn’t been trouble, so he’d be allowed this luxury for now.

Kaoru undid his cuffs and put them back on his belt, watching as the blonde started to undress, his gaze going wherever it pleased without remorse.

The prisoner just stripped off, paying him no mind, putting his clothing aside and then stepping into the shower area, turning on the water fairly hot. He used the dispenser to get some soap, starting with his hair, wetting it and then lathering it up.

Kaoru watched as the other migrated through the rest of his routine, feeling particularly interested in the other’s attention to his nether regions, watching as he washed the general area and then carefully rewashed his penis, even pulling the foreskin back to wash there, being very thorough about it. And when he washed his ass with the same care, Kaoru could feel his own body reacting to the scene, cock hardening in his trousers.

Kyo gave himself one last good rinse and then turned off the shower, stepping out, a dripping wet mess, coming to stand in front of Kaoru, finally saying something. “Are there towels… and maybe a jumper?” The other prisoners had one and he was still unsure why he didn’t, though he was sure maybe they were somehow afraid of him given how things had looked upon his arrest.

Kaoru went to the cabinet against the far wall and pulled out a towel, handing it over to the blonde before he went to the door, knocking and asking for a jumper to fit the prisoner. The guard came in long enough to see Kyo’s size and then left without a word.

Kyo dried himself with the towel as well as he could, studying Kaoru and then finally making a decision that could make or break his prison stay. He could either become some other prisoner’s bitch and have the guards watch and laugh or he could offer himself to the guard instead and have someone on his side to provide him with things. The decision was an easy one, given the tent in the guard’s pants that hadn’t been there before he started his shower.

Idly, he slid his hand down to his own cock, knowing the more sneaky he was about this, the better it’d be for him in the end. It wasn’t his first prison stay, though it was under this identity and he knew how to play the game. He worked himself into semi-hardness, watching the guard from under his bangs, waiting on him to notice what he was doing.

Kaoru found himself to be bored. This guy wasn’t causing any trouble and waiting on the stupid guard to go find something that probably didn’t exist in Kyo’s size was going to take forever. It didn’t take him but a minute to see what Kyo was doing and when he did, he just watched him in interest, one hand still on his nightstick and the other by his side. His cock gave a twitch at the view, watching as Kyo’s length grew to quite the impressive size. Eventually, he finally glanced at Kyo’s face, finding him to be watching him, obviously doing this to see his reaction. “What is it you want?” he asked, knowing the game as well as Kyo did.

Kyo stopped what he was doing and looked up at him fully. “A shower at least every other day, toilet paper when I run out each time, the better meals rather than the leftovers from the day before, and a pillow.”

Kaoru arched an eyebrow at him. “Stiff demands. The shower is a given as long as you provide.” He didn’t say what, that was never something discussed in a situation like this. “The pillow I will get once you’re back in your cell. The rest I will tell the right people, but I can’t guarantee anything.”

Kyo nodded. Good enough for him, at least he’d be clean and not have a crick in his neck. With that, he knelt down, reaching for the guard’s pants and starting to open them. “Can I at least know your name?”

“Kaoru.” The older man grunted a bit as his length was freed from his pants and Kyo began stroking it a bit roughly. He watched as the prisoner slid his dick into his mouth and began bobbing his head diligently over it. The feeling of his mouth was amazing and he enjoyed the talent those lips obviously had, licking his lips as Kyo gave a moan around his dick to increase his pleasure.

In his mind, he allowed himself to think of slamming the prisoner against his cell bars, yanking one of the prison orange jumpsuits around his ankles and fucking him until he screamed. Eventually his free hand came to hold onto Kyo’s damp hair, urging his head to go faster, fucking his mouth at a rather quick pace. “Yeah… fuck,” he mumbled out, glancing at the window in the door to see if the other guard was coming back yet.

He drew it out until he saw the guard coming down the hall and he pushed Kyo back a bit. “We’ll finish in your cell. He’s back with your jumpsuit.”

Kyo got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, knowing that likely meant he’d be in for more than just a blowjob, but accepting his fate without a word.

Kaoru tucked his dick back in his pants and when the guard opened the door, he saw him eyeball Kyo with interest as he handed over the jumpsuit, staring for a long moment at the other’s still-hard dick. Kaoru shooed him off with a sharp, “Thank you, that’s all,” and then handed over the jumpsuit.

Kyo dressed in it and then glanced at his clothing, making a face. “Just throw that out. It’s disgusting.”

Kaoru nodded and left it where it was. The other guard could take care of it. He cuffed Kyo again and then knocked on the door to be let out, leaving the room and going back toward the blonde’s cell, urging him in front of him.

Once back at the cell, Kaoru and Kyo both entered the cell, Kaoru leaving it open just a tiny bit and then un-cuffing the other to get his jumpsuit down. He pushed him against the cell bars and leaned over his back. “I’m sure you knew about this part.”

Kyo just nodded, leaning over and offering himself to wandering hands. The sound of something ripping allowed relief to flood through Kyo, at least Kaoru was using protection. That gave him a smaller probability of getting something from him during his stay here. It was a stroke of luck to have someone who didn’t want to shove their dick in without such precautions.

Something slick was wiped over his ass and he didn’t even flinch, just holding onto the bars and closing his eyes, bowing his head. Kaoru didn’t prep him, which wasn’t surprising, but he did at least push in slowly and wait on Kyo to stop clenching around him before he started to move, for which the blonde was thankful. He arched his back, struggling to get it into a position that would at least feel good for him as well. If he was going to offer his body up like a fucking whore, then he’d get something from it.

Kaoru noticed the blonde’s shifting and chuckled a bit. “You want pleasure, sweet thing?” He grabbed his ass and squeezed a bit, smacking it lightly.

Kyo nodded and pushed back toward him.

Kaoru changed their position and then shoved in, knowing he had the right angle then, a smirk on his face as the blonde gasped and shivered beneath him. “Good… good. Keep making those noises.” It’d help him get off to know Kyo was enjoying taking it from him. He shortened his thrusts, making them quicker and harder and Kyo allowed the noises to continue, his body squirming a bit under Kaoru’s insistent fucking. Kaoru could feel his orgasm coming up on him and he knew it’d feel better if Kyo were to cum while he was in him. He reached around, taking the prisoner’s dick in his hand and starting to jerk him off rather quickly, a bit surprised to feel he was still so incredibly hard.

Kyo didn’t take very long to find his end, not holding it back at all. Giving in meant it’d be over faster and that was better in the big picture of things. He let out a small cry as he started to cum, the mess spurting out over the cell bars as Kaoru continued to jerk him off. Finally the other let go and pounded into him, all sense of rhythm gone, shoving in one last time, all the way to the hilt, and then stilling. He could feel the pulse of the other’s cock as he came, the tension in his body, and he sagged in relief as Kaoru pulled out.

The condom was tossed in the toilet, the wet sound of it alerting Kyo to where it had gone and then a flush following it. Toilet paper wiped at his ass and he was honestly surprised, glancing over his shoulder with a curious look. Kaoru shrugged and tossed that toward the toilet, missing and just leaving it there. He left the cell then, closing the door and locking it. “Put your clothing back on.”

Kyo leaned down to get his jumpsuit and when he looked back up, Kaoru was gone. He sighed, leaning against the bars and waiting, hoping Kaoru would keep his end of the bargain.

It was almost half an hour later by the time Kaoru came back, stuffing a pillow through the food service gap. “Food service has been told about your request. Cell maintenance will have to wait until tomorrow, they’re home for the evening.” His eyes darkened a bit. “I’ll be seeing you day after tomorrow.”

With that, he was gone, leaving Kyo alone in the cell, holding his pillow, with a shocked look on his face. It was rare someone used him like that and actually did all he had asked. He usually got one token favor and then an extended period of being essentially raped over and over. He cleaned up the bars to his cell and washed his hands, going to put the sheets back on his bed and lay down, curling up with the pillow and a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and drifting off. Maybe… this stay would go a bit differently than the last.

**The End**  



End file.
